The Way She Talks
by JaceArtemis
Summary: Written by Artemis: Harry contemplates a bad habit in his best friend, Ginny and the reaction it has on him. Rated M for: language and relatively vivid adult content. AU and OOC


**A/N:** Well this is one of my first stories. I wrote it two years ago. I just found it recently and decided to update it. You guys can see how bad my writing was at one time. Well I'm out. Ta-Ta and please review.

* * *

"Do you do _anything_ besides sit around and stare into space?" The green-eyed adolescent tilted his sunglasses up and looked down at his accuser.

"Well, not really. That's what I'm paid to do. Unless someone is drowning, then I'm supposed to hustle for some reason." The young man drew his face into a look of deep thought, much like a philosopher, at the end of his sentence; as if trying to determine the answer to his painfully obvious question.

The girl below him twitched a little at his sarcasm, but opted to cross her arms rather than deafen him with the yelling fit that was coming to fruition. "How the fuck do you get paid as a lifeguard when you don't do shit!"

The lifeguard looked crossly at the young girl for a minute, and then jumped right off the 10-foot watchtower, landing neatly in front of her. He looked seriously at her for a moment, "How many times do I have to tell you not to swear. Act more like a lady, now that you're finally looking like one."

Unfortunately, the aforementioned _lady_ snapped.

"You fucking ASS!" The next thing he knew was a flash of white light and an immense pain from a girl's knee connecting with a particularly vulnerable point in his anatomy. He was doubled over in pain, and looked up as the girl smirked at him and gave him a wink. "Hopefully, that'll teach you a lesson Harry James Potter."

He winced, not just from pain, but because he hated being called by his full name. There was no Harry _James_ Potter, only Harry, Harry Potter to be exact. And the only thought on his mind was revenge on Ginny Weasley, the red-headed girl with a temper to match.

Harry regained his composure, "You just assaulted the only lifeguard on the beach, and considering I run this beach, that wasn't wise." She instantly paled.

"So, that'll teach you to be such a dick to me," she huffed. '_Don't even think about doing what I know you're thinking about!'_

Harry could only grin. "Sorry Ginny, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the part of the beach under my watch. And since that's the entire beach, which means it's time for you to leave."

"You pussy, God you couldn't be more of a dick if you tried. Fuck off!" With that she gathered her blanket and left.

Harry sighed, he honestly felt bad to have to kick her out, but damn it a knee to the boys hurts like hell. As a male he felt obligated to uphold certain rules, and hitting below the belt is a definite foul.

'_Man, that sucked, she's going to be so pissed when I see her,'_ he mused, as he walked home several hours later. '_If only she wouldn't swear so much! That's the problem.'_

Ginny's language choice was indeed a problem for him. They had known each other for years, probably since their backyards are right next to each other. Harry lived on one road, Sea Breeze Court to be exact, and Ginny lived on Coastal Cove Road. They were constantly spending time together and the beach was just one of those things. But yes, Ginny's foul language had always hit a sore spot.

'_God damn it all, I better just get inside and forget about today.'_ It would seem odd that he would have such a problem with her use of expletives, but that was because of their effect. Throughout the years, the _just friends_ line that seemed so permanent at the beginning of junior high seemed almost completely destroyed by sophomore summer. People had constantly wondered if they were an item, but no, they never had been, nor were they now. Sure they were closer than other friends. They walked closer, touched each other a little more, and held their hugs a half second longer. There was not a single thing that seemed out of place, nothing to be concerned about, except that language.

Harry tried to sneak around the corner and hide by the bushes that separated the two yards, but to no avail, he saw a glimpse of red hair, and immediately dove into his pool, seeking shelter.

He held his breath as long as possible, and did a few strokes in the pool, letting the cool water wrap around his body. _'Why can't she just talk normally, or cry like a normal girl?'_

The problem wasn't that he disliked the language she used; in fact the problem was that he liked it a little too much. Harry would hear her say those things and his mind would race, thinking of him and Ginny in rather…compromising situations, with her screaming out those same words in ecstasy. To be blunt, her swearing turned him on, and he'd spent 6 years watching her grow into a young woman, and wouldn't allow himself to think about his best friend like that.

To his misfortune, this pondering of Ginny's language had taken enough time that it had expired most of the oxygen in his lungs, so Harry propelled himself to the surface and gulped in fresh air.

His happiness was halted by something red jumping on him in the pool. He thrashed against his attacker but found himself pinned against the wall in the shallow end.

"You dick, I should fuck you up for that stunt you pulled," Ginny yelled. Ginny wasn't, but Harry was well aware of exactly how close she was to him. He could feel her chest, which not too long ago seemed insignificant, pressed up against his ribs.

He struggled to get away, but the petite girl seemed to possess strength greater than her. "I'm sorry, you left me no option!"

"Fuck you, you didn't have to kick me out. God damn it!" Harry could feel his predicted reaction coming, luckily he opted for board shorts and boxers, and otherwise he feared Ginny would have just another cannonball to add to her artillery.

Harry stuttered out a few words. "Ginny, please stop talking like that."

"You kicked me out of the damn beach, I'll talk to you however the fuck I want," she spat. She was livid with him, but she noticed the uncomfortable way he looked. _'He looks like he's hiding, and not just from me yelling.'_

"Ok, what the hell is your damn problem? You're acting like some little pussy rather than a man!" Ginny pushed herself harder against him, pressing Harry for information.

Quite suddenly, Ginny found her position flipped, with her back against the wall and Harry being the one in control. "Please, please stop swearing. Please Ginny."

She looked at him, shocked. She saw a guy who was nervous and afraid, literally begging her to change. Ginny had to know why.

"Why?"

"Why what," he responded.

"Why do you want me to stop swearing," she questioned.

Harry moved a little closer to her, "I just do."

She shoved him. "Fuck, that's not a reason." He pushed her back and pinned her hands.

"I said stop talking that way! I'm begging you!"

She was fed up. "Give me one good fucking reason!"

'_Fuck it...'_ His hands went from her wrists to the small of her back and the back of her head, respectively. Harry pulled her so she could feel his breath against her lips.

"What the fuck are you-" She was silenced by Harry claiming her lips with his own. Ginny could feel the electricity shoot up her spine but stood there, wide-eyed and unmoving, as he kissed her.

After what seemed like an eternity, he released her and took in her shocked expression. "Ginny?"

She snapped out of her daze and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"When you swear…it kind of…gets me excited. That's why I didn't want you to swear, I thought I'd do something stupid. And well, I kind of just did."

Ginny took in his words. "So you were afraid I'd hate you or something like that?"

"Yeah…I guess so." Anything else he had to say was cut off by a slap.

"You dumb fuck, to think I'd hate you," she said softly, "at least now that I've slapped you, you're off the hook." With that she flung herself against him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms snaked around the back of his neck and she crushed her lips against his. "So where were we?"

Harry stumbled back onto the pool steps from the force of the tackle. Ginny dropped down onto his lap for a moment before buoyancy brought her back up. In this moment she realized exactly how much he liked her language.

She shivered with the contact of her thin bikini bottoms against the hard tent that was quickly forming under her. "I see you weren't lying."

He blushed, "Nope."

Ginny bit her lip a little as her mind hatched an idea. She grabbed the sides of Harry's head and stared right into his eyes. "I take it you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I do. I can't think of anything I want more."

"Oh," she purred, "I can think of something else you want. Today's your lucky day, cause you're going to get it."

Harry watched in awe as Ginny dove underwater. The next thing he knew, his shorts and boxers had been stripped off in one go and Ginny had resumed her place on his lap, arms wrapped around him.

"I have another surprise for you." She looked to her right, as did Harry, and they both watched as the orange bottoms she was wearing float to the surface.

"Fuck, this is going to be fun." Ginny moaned softly as she felt him against her bare skin. The feeling was intoxicating and addictive.

He groaned as he pushed himself against her, shivering as he felt part of him enter her. Harry could barely suppress his moans from feeling part of him enter Ginny.

"Oh fuck that feels good," she purred. That was an understatement, the feeling she had as Harry's head stretched her could only be summarized as bliss.

Ginny grinded her hips down, allowing more of his shaft to enter into her. She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning too loudly. Getting impatient, Ginny left the cautious approach behind and sunk down on his lap, allowing all of Harry to fill her.

"Ginny!" Harry could hardly speak, the warm vice wrapped around his shaft prevented any kind of complicated thought. All he knew was it felt good, really good.

"Your cock feels so fucking good!" She swooped down to assault his lips once more. She bit at his lip and when he gasped, Ginny seized the opportunity to force her tongue into his mouth.

Their hands quickly got lost in the other's hair as they kissed harder, feeling the shivers of each other run down their spines. Harry quickly untied her top and allowed himself to finally see the vixen in front of him in all her glory.

Ginny gasped as her top seemed to be torn off. She arched her back, giving her lover greater access to her assets. Her hips thrust against his, eliciting a loud moan from the pair that was muffled by the other's mouth.

He nipped roughly at her neck and collar, leaving rosy marks trailing down towards her chest. Harry's bites finally made its way over her pert breasts.

His licking and teasing of her chest only made Ginny more aroused and aware that she was full of him and yet doing nothing about it. She tore his head away from her chest, despite how good it felt.

"Enough damn foreplay, take your dick and fuck me already!"

Harry snapped, and like a possessed man thrust hard and recklessly in and out of her. With each thrust, the already tight Ginny seemed to grip him harder.

"Fuck me harder Harry! Come on!" Her eyes were already glazed over as Harry continued to assault her. Each thrust filled her up completely, and it felt so good to her. Ginny knew she couldn't last much longer.

Harry picked up the pace and cupped her ass with his hands. He watched in awe as this beautiful girl bounced up and down off of him. Her breasts moved perfectly in small circles in front of his eyes, and the small amount of sweat and water left on her made her glow in the sunlight.

Ginny was on the edge of orgasm, and that seemed to bring out the even cruder parts of her vocabulary.

"Harry, you've got a cock, go harder. I don't want to be able to fucking walk tomorrow!"

She felt Harry pull out of her, and immediately thought she maybe had said something wrong. Ginny was caught off guard then, when Harry roughly bent her over the steps, exposing her to him in the open air.

Harry rubbed his tip against the puffy lips that hid her core. He decided to play along. "So you want me to fuck you," he questioned, grinning.

She pushed her ass against him, trying to get him inside her again. "God don't stop, please fuck my pussy! Please!" Ginny was desperate.

Harry accepted and thrust himself into her. His friends were right; doggy-style did feel really good. He immediately began fucking her, wildly slamming his hips against her ass.

Ginny gasped. If the first position felt good, this felt amazing. Her hand instinctively moved to the small nub between her legs, she began to work herself furiously as her best friend continued to drive into her. A small bit of drool was falling from the corner of her mouth, but she was lost in the throws of ecstasy.

He gripped her ass hard and dug his nails in. _'This is beginning to feel too good, I better say something.'_ "Ginny, if we keep this up, I'm not going to last much longer."

She was fine with that; she wasn't going to be able to stand much more either. "I don't care, just don't fucking stop," she panted. "God, it feels so fucking good. Your cock feels so fucking good."

Harry couldn't handle any more and thrust as fast as he could. "I'm going to cum Ginny!"

She had reached her pinnacle too, "Just don't pull it out. I want you to cum inside me. Fill me up Harry, cum in my pussy!"

His best friend's foul-mouthed antics had gotten the best of him as he moaned out loudly. Harry pushed himself in as far as he possibly could, and felt himself empty into her.

Ginny felt something hot flood every bit of her insides that his shaft had not taken up. Combined with the constant working of her clit, she came hard, screaming out loud enough for anyone within a block to hear. She continued panting and moaning throughout the whole orgasm. Finally spent, she fell back into Harry's arms and both toppled into the pool.

They lay there on the steps for minutes, every so often Ginny would shudder at the feeling of his release inside her. The couple cuddled on the steps, neck deep in water, for the longest time.

"Harry," she finally piped up.

He looked down at the girl nestled against his chest. "Yeah?"

"How long have you wanted to do that?"

"Um, probably since the beginning of high school," he said, embarrassed.

"You should have."

"I should have what?" Harry was slightly confused.

She blushed a little. "Well, I've wanted to do this since 8th grade. I was ready for you anytime."

"Yeah, but you didn't have these great tits back then," he quipped.

"You know," she grinned, "I'd punish you like I did earlier but I think it's in my best interest not to.

"Aw, you don't want to hurt your new boyfriend," Harry mocked.

"Nope, I couldn't care less about hurting you, I just have to keep that dick of yours intact. You wont be much fun otherwise."

Harry could only sigh and smile. _'Well, I could have chosen worse.'_

* * *

**A/N:** well I know it's bad but it amuses me. Please leave a review!! Pretty please? 


End file.
